DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) We propose to study policy decisions associated with the implementation of the Massachusetts Tobacco Program (MTCP) that is funded by a statewide ballot initiative called Question 1. Passed by voters in 1992, this initiative raised the state excise tax on Cigarettes by 25 cents to provide funds for tobacco education and prevention programs. MTCP has been successful in reducing cigarette consumption. Between 1992 and 1997, per capita cigarette consumption declined by 31 percent. However, Question 1 funding for tobacco education programs has declined (taking inflation, based on 1998 dollars, into account) from fiscal years 1995 through 1999 by 23 percent. This means that the tobacco education campaign will not achieve its legislative goal of reducing tobacco use by 50 percent by the year 2000. In addition, the Massachusetts Legislature has spent about 29 percent of Question I funds for tobacco education and prevention programs and over 71 percent of these funds have been spent for programs that provide little, if any, tobacco education services. This project has the following three specific aims: (1) prepare a case study examining how non-tobacco-related public health programs have spent legislatively appropriated Question I funds; (2) prepare a case study examining the role of Massachusetts in the Multi-State Tobacco Settlement Agreement, and analyzing the appropriation of Settlement revenues for state- funded programs in Massachusetts; and (3) prepare in-depth case studies examining three communities in Massachusetts that were implementing a smoking ban in bars (Amherst) and in restaurants (Boston and Springfield). Our overall goal is to develop the knowledge public health professionals need to implement effective tobacco control legislation. It is important for public health professionals to learn more about the obstacles to tobacco control policy.